batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Overweight Joker Goon
An Overweight Joker Goon was one of the Joker Goons. He wore a black baseball cap, extremely similar in appearance to Terence. This goon's cap had a small button in the center of it, other than that, his hair color was the only way that told him and Terence apart. Biography This goon was presumably one of Grissom's men prior to swearing allegiance to Jack Napier. Assassination of Vinnie Ricorso Along with five other Joker goons, he disguised himself as a street mime in order to sneak up on Vinnie Ricorso's bodyguards and shoot them after the Joker stabbed Ricorso in the throat with a quill pen. This goon was grotesque even for a mime, with smeared red lips and a black streak running from his left temple down to his left jawbone. He was the first of the mimes to appear on the street, walking out in a robotic fashion from behind a car, much to the amusement of a young girl standing against the car. He then robot-walked right past Bruce Wayne, who at first tried to ignore him but then shot an annoyed glare. Since Bruce did not know the mimes were Joker Goons - and indeed, was not even aware of the Joker's existence yet - it's possible that Bruce either has a hatred of mimes or he was just offended that someone was pestering him when he was still in a somber mood from having just visited the site of his parents' murders. Incident at the Flugelheim This goon later entered the Flugelheim Museum along with Joker, Bob, and other Joker Goons, who helped them deface the artwork. He gave chase to Batman and Vicki Vale, along with Bob and the rest of the Joker Goons. Fighting Batman in an alley When Batman fell from a botched ascent in an alley, this fat goon stepped out from the Joker Goon Car and struck Batman with a baton or pipe when he tried to get up from the fall. The tall goon and fedora goon then shot Batman twice in the torso at point blank range. This goon was shocked at the lack of blood leaking from the wounds and pondered who he was. The tall goon and fedora goon realized he must be wearing body armor. Bob ordered that the mask be removed, and the fedora goon pulled it back, fully revealing Bruce Wayne's face. Vale took the opportunity to capture this moment on film from above and Bob immediately ordered to have her shot when the flashbulb went off. Batman stopped playing dead in this moment and starting assaulting the three goons. The overweight goon tried to shoot Batman but he struck his gun hand and was kicked over several garbage bags, still grasping his melee weapon in the other hand. 200th Anniversary Parade This goon was stationed at one of the floats during the parade. It was unknown if he was killed by the collateral damage from the Batwing attack. Had he survived, he was captured by the GCPD as Commissioner Gordon stated at the Batsignal press conference. Behind The Scenes This Overweight Joker Goon was played by Mac McDonald. MacDonald has gone on record several times that he made the mistake of introducing himself to Jack Nicholson early in the shoot, which resulted in Nicholson disliking him and never speaking to him again. This may explain why is his character only gets notable moments in scenes where the Joker is not around. Trivia *MacDonald's mime facepaint is the only one with asymmetrical designs on either side. Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Henchmen